


Gotta Be Somebody

by dirksnipples



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feferi - Freeform, Ghosts, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Iwilltagthisasigo, Karkat - Freeform, M/M, Sollux - Freeform, aradia - Freeform, aradiamegido, feferipeixes, gamzeemakara, ghosthumanlove, itwillgetbetteripromise, karkatvantas, solluxcaptor, tavros - Freeform, tavrosnitram, thiswillneverwork, wtfamidoingwithmylife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"GO TO HELL"<br/>-<br/>"...Y-You're dead?"<br/>-<br/>"I wish you died instead you stupid cunt!"<br/>-<br/>"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIEEE!"<br/>-<br/>Everyday his father beats him. Everyday the young boy slides the blade over his skin. Everyday is a repeating cycle. The boy is forgetting who he is. Is the teen that he meets at the bridge worth anything? Or is is just more heartache?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Be Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my horrible work. But hey im still gonna write it. I apologize if the characters end up being OOC. I'm gonna try really hard to keep that from happening.

“GO TO HELL!”

“SHUT UP YOU STUPID CUNT!”

Fist connects with jaw, and the man sends the young teen to the floor. The teen shoots a pained glare at the man, clenching his jaw.

“F-Fuck you.” The teen bravely says, before the man kicks him in the stomach and the face multiple times. The teen coughs up blood, trying to fend off the man’s kicks, which he is only half successful with.

“You need to learn your god damned place brat! Disrespecting your father like I’m nothing but fucking garbage!” The boy’s dad yells at him, before kicking him one last time, and leaving.

The teen lies there, panting slightly, and willing himself not to cry. He couldn’t cry he wouldn’t give his father satisfaction seeing him hurt like he was. The teen shakily got up off of the living room floor, making his way to the bathroom, and locking the door inside. He is quick to clean the blood off and stare at his reflection. Pale features, freckles scattered about his face, dark bags circling his red eyes from lack of sleep, and messy red hair. He can see that his cheek is starting to bruise, and he’s pretty sure that his ribcage will be as well. This of course was nothing new in his home, or his ‘Hell’ in his case. The beating had been a reoccurring thing a little after his mother got cancer. It only got really bad after she died. Even before she got cancer, his father would yell and smack him upside the head, but it was never that bad.

The teen scowled at his reflection, digging into his back pocket and pulling out a small blade. He then rolled up the sleeve to his black and grey striped long sleeve shirt, and he began to slice cuts over old scars. It was nothing new with scars on his arms. His arms were littered all over with them, he felt it was better than completely giving up. After feeling the satisfaction of relief, he bandaged his arms, pocketing the blade, and rushing into his room, locking that door as well. He then grabbed his school bag, grabbing an old Bullet For My Valentine shirt and a pair of pajama pants along with some boxers and shoving them into the bag. Where he was going he already had an extra set of clothes waiting for him.

The teen quickly grabs his black hoodie and cell phone before jumping out his window, and rushing off to a place he could call home.  
_To: Gamzee  
From: Karkat _

_‘im coming over ill be there in a bit’_


End file.
